The Call
by MsBigBad
Summary: Judge's Choice Lost In Spike Awards Spike is dying! Angel wants to call Buffy but Spike won't have it! Will Angel be able to help his old enemy? Will Buffy ever find out that Spike's alive? How long will he survive even if she does find out?


****

The Call

**By: MsBigBad**

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Angel! If I did they'd be way different! The shows belongs to FOX, Mutant Enemy, and Joss who I love/adore! "Someday" is by Nickelback and is being used without permission. All quotes will be disclaimed in the text.

****

Rating: PG-13 for language and some violence.

****

Ship: S/B Why write anything else?

****

Spoilers: Through "Damage" Season 5 on Angel and post "Chosen" Season 7 on Buffy.

****

Archiving: Unless you have prior permission please ask. I'd love for you to host my fic! I just like to know where it goes!

****

Summary: Spike is dying! Angel wants to call Buffy but Spike won't have it! Can Angel find a way to save his old enemy? Will Buffy come to L.A.? Gotta read to find out.

****

Note: This story is A/U after "Damage" and "Chosen". Also let's pretend that Dana hurt Spike a lot worse than she actually did on the show!

****

Feedback: I love it! msbigbadmsn.com -- msbigbad17yahoo.com -- or join my site at Lauren for being my muse/best friend/beta for 4 years now! Oh and also for corrupting me! Love ya! You're the greatest! Heather for always making me laugh! Everyone who archives/reviews my fics! Special thanks to Spikes Fashiongrrl for all the praise! All my BigBadHavens members! I love you guys! To Isabelle for inspiring me to write fan fic! Joss and his crew! Thanks for everything! James Marsters for your exceptional talent! You're my favorite obsession! And thank you! You my readers are what I live for! I hope you like it! Not used to writing about the Angelverse!

-----------------------------------------------------------

__

He left a Corsair's name to other times

Linked with one virtue and a thousand crimes.

--George Gordon, Lord Byron

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Spike it's not working right. Something she did to you, or maybe how bad she did it to you…"

"Spit it out Angelus." Spike griped, growing impatient with his grandsire.

"I can't find a way to heal you." Angel admitted.

"Well then, better get out of this bed and heal myself." He replied grabbing at the bed rail and hoisting himself up. Pain seared through his forearms. He suppressed it the best he could. Only a slight moan gave away any sign that he was hurting.

Angel was quickly there to push him back down. "You're not going anywhere."

"I'll do as I bloody well please." Spike argued back.

"I think we should call in Buffy."

"No!" Spike immediately denied him.

"Why? You love her," Angel said annoyed. "she loves you. It only makes sense to have her here for you."

"Yeah drag 'er all the way out here! Put a dent in 'er schedule so she can watch me die, but make sure you tell her I'm alive again! Otherwise there might be some confusion! Brilliant plan! Maybe while you're at it you could bring in the entire cast of Passions and Dawson's Creek, you know, just to say good-bye!"

Angel gave him a look that meant that that was an actual possibility. Hell, he probably owned their souls anyway! Look at the goody goody tradin' in the ol' white hat for a shiny black one. Peaches had always been a little dim.

"You know, you're really starting to scare me Angel." He said with mounds of sarcasm.

"Sometimes I even scare myself."

A few minutes of awkward silence went by before Angel finally spoke up again.

"She could cure you." He noted trying to sound disinterested.

"No. I'm not you Angel. I've never been you, and I'm not gonna start now."

'You've got the first part right.' Angel silently thought.

"Well we could always ask one of the potentials or maybe Faith." Angel suggested.

"No. I would never… I can't do that, okay?" Spike said vigorously shaking his head.

Angel's hands went up in surrender.

"So, you're saying you just want to die then?" He bellowed.

Spike's reply was more quiet and sorrowful. "Did you ever think that it might be what I deserve?"

"Several times." Angel said all to quickly.

"Then why are you frettin'? Shouldn't you be out throwing a party! Gettin' sloshed with this great big banner overhead that reads _Preparation Dana! Thanks for makin' the pain in my ass go away!_" He spread his arms out to emphasize the width of the banner.

"Fine, but I'm gonna send Fred in here in a minute to be with you." Angel left quickly closing the door and Spike's protests behind him.

As much as he hated Spike he still felt sorry for him. He'd shake it off later and blame it on his soul and long work hours.

__

How the hell'd we wind up like this

Why weren't we able

To see the signs that we missed

And try to turn the tables

"Harmony get Giles on the phone!" He commanded.

The blonde quickly began searching her rolodex for the ex-watcher's number.

"Wesley have your team research any possible health restoration spells for vampires."

Wesley headed to his office, grabbing his phone and dialing away.

Angel entered his own office, plopped down in his comfortable exec. Chair, and waited for Harmony to ring Giles through.

Meanwhile Fed popped her head into his office.

"How's he doing?" She asked with concern.

"Not good. I don't think he's gonna make it. Essentially he just lost a lot of blood, which should have been easy to cure, but for some reason his body won't take it. We've tried everything. Wes is researching, but I don't think he's going to find much. I told Spike you'd be down there in a few minutes."

"I, I better get going then." She said gathering a few of the books in her arms and placing them on his desk.

"Those are some case studies of Spike from his earlier days that I had Knox get. You probably know everything in there or more even, but I thought maybe they could help."

He nodded and picked the files up before Harmony chimed in.

"Um, boss? Giles is on line 3. Are you sure he'll know how to fix my blondie bear? I mean he wasn't much of a help before."

"I don't know Harmony. We'll just have to see."

Fred looked at him in confusion.

"Giles? But I thought…"

"I'm calling Buffy. If this is the end she'd want to be here." Angel explained.

"But does Spike want her here?" Fred asked skeptically.

When was the last time Spike wanted something that was actually good for him?"

"Angel I…" She began.

"Just go down there and stall for awhile. Please. It won't take long, and I don't even know if that'll be enough time. Oh, and Fred on your way down could you stop by Gunn's office and tell him I need to see him? Now! I've been trying to find him for hours!"

"Will do." She said with confidence, dark hair bouncing as she high tailed it out of his office.

Angel massaged his brow before continuing his endeavor, and picking up the phone. He hit line three and sighed as Giles asked him what the big emergency was. This was going to take lots of explaining.

"How are you doing?"

"Been better." He simply answered.

"Yeah, I figured that." Fred sighed.

"I told Angel I didn't want you here."

"I know. I'm a rebel like that!" She joked.

He Didn't laugh.

"Angel's got everyone working this. You're gonna get better. We'll find a way. We always do." She answered him.

"I'm not afraid of dyin'. If that's what you're thinkin'. That's the easy part. I've died twice already. It's the livin' that's hard. Sitting, waiting. I'd rather just have it over with. Never been one to hang back. Always jumpin' in too soon. Thinkin' I knew it all. That's what happened the other night."

__

I wish you'd unclench you fists

And unpack you're suitcase

Lately there's been too much of this

Don't think it's too late

"Spike is what?" Giles said in disbelief.

"Yeah. He's alive." Angel confirmed.

"Angel, I just can't believe…"

"Yeah I know I couldn't either."

"That you would stoop this low! I mean working for that infernal law firm was low, but trying to gain out affection by lying to us!" Giles couldn't believe the person Angel had become.

"Lying to you! Giles I am not lying to you!" Angel desperately pleaded.

"I'm sorry Angel! But I'm afraid that we are going to have to sever all contact with you!"

The dial tone was the last thing Angel heard before slamming the phone down a and yelling a variety of curse words.

"Harmony! Get me some blood, now!" His voice boomed into the speaker.

"Geez! Someone's feeling bitchy today!" She whined.

"That bloody bastard!" Giles reeled trying to keep his anger under control.

"Um, Mr. Giles" Andrew said quietly knocking on the door and timidly entering the room.

"Yes, Andrew?"

"Was, was that Angel?" The boy asked nervously.

"Yes. Yes it was. That bastard will stoop to nothing to get our help! Well he should have thought about that before he went to work for Wolfram and bloody Hart! He tried to tell me that Spike, of all people, was alive again and that he needed our help to save him or he would surly parish! How low is that? You and I both know that Spike is dead! He's in a pile of ashes at the bottom of the hell mouth!"

"Spike's in trouble!" Andrew gasped. "There's something I need to tell you! I promised I wouldn't, but now I'm feeling that I should just squeal like a pig! So here goes! Spike **is **alive. He asked me or threatened me rather not to tell anyone! But we have to save him! After all he did save us! You may view him simply as a Gollum, a worthless miserable creature, but I know there's a Smeagol deep inside, and though he is a bad guy he too has a purpose! If it wasn't for him the ring would have never been destroyed!"

"What? Wait? You're saying Spike's alive?" Giles asked in confusion.

"I knew I shouldn't of left! I'm coming SmeagoL! Master is coming!" Andrew said gallantly striding off to Buffy's apartment where he would tell her of the news in his most manly manner.

__

Nothin's wrong

Just as long as

You know that someday I will

He walked confidently into Angel's office.

"Where have you been?!" Angel shouted.

"Sorry." Gunn apologized.

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it Gunn! I've been looking all over for you! Where did you go?" Angel's stolen blood was boiling.

"I went to the white room to see what the big cat had to say."

"And?" Angel prodded.

"Something about this is how it is destined to be and shall remain unchanged. I tried Angel. I asked it for a break, and I think that maybe we can't save him. The white room is closed. I got thrown out. They're not gonna be any help on this." Gunn explained.

"Then we'll have to find it somewhere else." Angel said, grabbing a duffel bag and throwing some weapons into it.

"Where exactly are we goin'" Gunn inquired.

"Cleveland."

__

Someday, somehow

Gonna make it alright, but not right now

I know you're wondering when

(You're the only on who knows that)

Someday, somehow

Gonna make it alright, but not right now

I know you're wondering when

Wesley had been searching and searching and still he hadn't a buggering clue how to help Spike. There was the Blood of the Sire spell which wouldn't work because Dru was long since gone from Los Angeles. Even with their resources they'd never get to her in time. Of course they could always teleport to wherever the crazy loon was, but, no. No. There was still the matter of finding her. There was also the blood of the Slayer cure which he assumed Angel hadn't managed to resolve yet. Other than that there really wasn't anything to restore a vampire to full health as most vamps didn't need it. It wasn't like Spike had some rare vampiric cancer! This was more than likely a spell or a long forgotten means of torture that lead to death.

"Knock. Knock." Harmony cheerily exclaimed before entering with a huge assortment of flowers and a pink wrapped box.

"Harm…" He started with annoyance.

"I know you probably don't want me here, but I just wanted you to know that I cared. Even if you dumped me for the Slayer. So… I got this for you!" She said placing the box on his lap and the flowers on the bedside table.

His arms rose slowly ignoring the pain. He ripped the pink paper away and opened his gift.

" It's a…"

"Unicorn! Don't you just love it! Oh! Your soo cute together! Let me get a picture!" She squealed.

Before he knew what hit him he was blinded by the light of her digital camera.

"Harm, what the hell are you doing?" He asked with great annoyance at the dots before his eyes.

She holds her happy face for a moment before letting it dissolve into tears.

"I'm just. I'm sorry! Don't die on me again!" She said sniffling. "I know we've had a rocky past, but I really do love you! Don't die my little blondie bear! I need you!"

He didn't know whether to laugh at her or hug her. He decided that he'd been a dick to her in the beginning and opted to pull her to him.

"Shh. It's okay." He hushed her.

"I'm so scared!" She said burying herself into his chest and weeping uncontrollably.

He felt sorry for her. He'd treated her like crap and here she was all teary eyed over him. He was a bastard.

"What's in Cleveland?" Gunn asked in wonder.

"Faith." Was Angel's simple reply.

They took the elevator down to the parking garage. They hopped into the jet black viper and sped away.

It was 30 minutes down the road and halfway through Barry Manilow's greatest hits collection before Gunn finally spoke up.

"Uh, Angel?"

"Yeah?" He eyed his friend from behind the wheel.

"You know we coulda just taken the jet, right?"

"Danm-it!" Angel cursed his stupidity.

Harmony had left a few hours ago to get some food, and he was glad. Not in the arrogant I really dislike that slutty whore way as was his usual with her, but more like thankful to have some time alone. He could feel himself slowly slipping away. Bit by bit. Piece by piece. He was fading. Not much time left. All he could think of was her. Her smile. Her laugh. Her scent. Vanilla shampoo, gardenia perfume, and the slight musky smell of sweat after a good slay. What he wouldn't give to see her just one more time.

__

Well I hoped that since we're here anyway

We could end up saying

Things we've always needed to say

So we could end up stringing

Now the story's played out like this

Just like a paperback novel

Let's rewrite an ending that fits

Instead of a Hollywood horror

The door suddenly flung open and a very pissed off Slayer stood before him. There was no time for words. Her lips met his for the first time in months and they kissed each other hungrily. She pulled away slowly and he saw something odd in her eyes.

"Buffy?" He gasped.

"You asshole!" She said smacking him hard across the face.

"Ow! That hurt!" He yelled rubbing his sore jaw.

"Good." She chided.

"Nice to see you too, luv!" He smarted back.

"I can't believe you! Why didn't you tell me?!?"

His eyes hit the floor and he proceeded to try a go at x-ray vision.

"I deserved to know, Spike! I shouldn't have to find out from Andrew! He came to me blubbering like a little girl who's kitten just got smashed by a semi, and he told me that you were in trouble. Well it better be serious or I might just dust you! So what is it? What's so wrong with you that Angel would think you needed my help?" She reeled.

He sat there in silence examining the pattern of the bed clothes.

"What is it Spike what's wrong with you?" She asked again.

"Ain't that the question?" He punned, but with no joy behind it.

"That's **the** question, so would you just hurry up and stop wasting my time?"

"S'nothin' Slayer. Just go home. I didn't want you here anyways." He brushed her off.

"Damn-it! Why won't you tell me?" She wailed in desperation.

His loud purple jacket and his read and yellow polka dotted tie was nothing compared to all the noise they were making.

"Whoa-ho! Watch out! The bad vibes bouncing around in this room are liable to take an eye out!"

"She already tried that!" Spike commented, shooting her an evil or at least semi-evil look.

"Who the hell is he?" Buffy asked in annoyed confusion.

"Uh, impath demon. He…" Spike began to explain the green, red horned demon that was now in their midst.

"Hi, sweetie!" Lorne said shaking her hand. "Lorne. I'm in charge of the talent division here at Wolfram and Hart.

__

Nothing's wrong

Just as long as

You know that someday I will

"You already know?" Angel said in disbelief.

"Yeah. B. put the word out a couple of hours ago." Faith explained.

"So you're not gonna help us?" Angel desperately begged.

"Hey it's not my place to help! By now you've probably got a Slayer in L.A." Faith reasoned.

"No, I've probably got a dead vampire! There's probably a pile of spike shaped dust lying in that hospital bed, and you won't even… I've got a what where?" He asked confused.

"She was on her way when she called me. She's probably been there for at least an hour."

"Oh." Angel squeaked.

"Um, Angel? Shouldn't we be trying to get back then?" Gunn spoke up.

"Uh, yeah, yeah. Thanks Faith."

"No problemo." She said, stretching her long tanned arms above her head and yawning.

"He seems a bit off." Faith commented to Gunn as Angel was getting back into the car.

"He's just worried I think." Gunn told her jumping in the car himself.

They drove on for a few miles in silence until Angel had had time to think about some things.

"I'm not… worried."

Gunn looked at him skeptically.

"Not about him anyway. He's strong, she's strong too. She's learned to go on without people. I'm just worried that… worried that I won't be able to get over it."

Gunn's mouth dropped.

"I mean who's gonna piss me off every 5 seconds? Who's gonna call me a poofter behind my back, knowing that I can still here him? Gunn, who's gonna steal my Viper?"

"I don't know about everything else, but I would be more than willing to steal the Viper!" Gunn raised his hand trying to lighten the moment.

Angel's brow was still as furrowed and broody as ever though.

"Well, now that Buffy's there all he has to do is take a drink and then --bam-- back to being his old annoying self again. And you can go back to acting like you don't care anymore." Gunn pointed out.

"He'll never do it. He told me this morning he wouldn't."

"People change their minds Angel. And I'm guessing with Spike it could change pretty quickly."

---------------------------------------------

__

"Saul has slain his thousands,

And David his ten thousands."

-- The Bible, 1 Samuel 18:7

---------------------------------------------

"He said he didn't want to be like me. He hates me more than anyone, you know." Angel said trying to concentrate on anything but the current situation, and failing miserably.

"And why shouldn't he? He was right. He said I'd made him a monster, that Dru may have been the one to make him, but I was his sire. I know him. He won't drink from Buffy or from any other Slayer. He'd rather lay there and die before becoming any reflection of me."

"I can't believe you're making me do this! And without music! For Christ's sake the song is already bad enough!" He whined.

"We have to figure out what's wrong with you. So just sing it already, besides we have music." She said bringing out her cell phone and selecting a ringtone.

An electronic version of "Islands In the Stream" began to play and Spike wished he'd of staked himself when he had the chance. The bridge came and went, and then he was smacked.

"Ow! Slayer, are you gonna make a habit of this?" He said, grasping his nose once more.

"If it will make you shut-up and sing? Yeah."

"Well it isn't bloody fair! If we have to sing then why can't we pick a song **I** like? I'm dying here and you're making me sing sodding Kenny Rodgers!"

"Well I'm singing Dolly's part! So who here has the right to complain?" She wailed on him.

"I do! I'm an over the hill folk singer, and you're a fucking waitress at Hooters! You're a Mardi Gras wet t-shirt finalist! You're Tit Magazine's Bitch of the Year!"

"So you're saying you don't like me because I get to have big boobs?"

"YEAH, I AM!"

"Well here, you can have them! I'll take Kenny's part!" She said, pantomiming handing over fake boobs.

"Fine! I think I will take them!" He agrees, pulling her into his lap and grabbing her chest.

This time she slugged him so hard that he passed out.

"Children! Children! Could we please try to get this done? He's not gonna last forever you know!" Lorne scolded.

That shut her up and made her think about the current situation.

"Spike, wake-up!" She said lightly tapping at his face.

"Ow!"

"I barely touched you!" She fired back.

"Oh, right. Natural reaction to your touch I suppose." Something he meant to come out sour, which was actually pretty cute when she thought about it, not that she was actually thinking about it or anything! She shook the thought away and got right down to business trying to heed Lorne's words.

"Listen, we need to sing this, so it's either Islands In the Stream or Mandy. That's all this cheap ass phone has on it!"

He grabbed her phone, pressed the send button, and immediately started singing Kenny's part. No way in hell was he singing Mandy!

Spike: Baby when I met you there was a peace unknown. I set out to get you with a fine tooth comb. I was soft inside, there was somethin' goin on. But you do something to me I can't explain. Hold me closer and I feel no pain. Every beat of my heart. We got somethin' goin' on. Tender love is blind it requires a dedication. All this love we feel needs no conversation. We ride it together ah ah makin' love with each other ah ah.

Both: Islands in the stream. That is what we are. No one in between. How can this be wrong? Sail away with me. To another world and we rely on each other ah ah from one lover to another ah ah.

Buffy: I can't live without you, if the love was gone. Everything is nothing if you got no one, and you did walk in the night, slowly losin' sight of the real thing. But that won't happen to us. We got no doubt. Too deep in love and we got no way out. And the message is clear. This could be the year for the real thing. No more will you cry. Baby I will hurt you never. We start and end as one in love forever, we can.

Both: Islands in the stream. That is what we are. No one in between. How can this be wrong? Sail away with me. To another world and we rely on each other ah ah from one lover to another ah ah.

Their eyes remained locked on each other as the cell phone stopped it's tune. Soon loud clapping was heard by deaf ears.

"Bravo, bravo!" Lorne cheered.

"So?" Buffy asked, suddenly brought out of her trance.

"Well, brilliant! I mean I have chill bumps! With a performance like that you…"

"Can we help him?"

"Oh! You meant… yeah um of course you did." Lorne started embarrassed at his misconception.

He put his arm around Buffy's shoulder and pulled her to the side.

"Here's where it gets real complicated. You see he needs…"

"Blood" Spike finished for him.

"Or not so complicated." Lorne's smile slowly faded.

"My blood." Buffy realized out loud.

"Oh--kay! I think I'm gonna let you kids talk this out!" Lorne said backing away.

__

Someday, somehow

Gonna make it alright, but not right now

I know you're wondering when

(You're the only on who knows that)

Someday, somehow

Gonna make it alright, but not right now

I know you're wondering when

"That's all you needed? And you knew. Why didn't you say something?" She asked in shock.

"I thought that maybe there would be an alternative. 'Cause I'm not bloody well doin' it!" He explained.

"The hell you're not!" She argued placing her hands on her slender hips.

"You can't force me, Slayer!" He scoffed at her very physical approach to the situation.

"It worked for Angel." She reasoned.

That set him off.

"I'm not Angel! Don't you get that? I will never be Angel!" He wailed.

"I don't want Angel! I want you! I love you, you stupid bastard!" She screamed back.

"Well I love you too! And that's why I'm not doin' it!"

"No. You're not doing it because you're a stubborn creep!" She shot back.

"Slayer! I'm not going into this with you, so would you just…"

The whole world seemed to be spinning. There was a thick copper taste in his mouth and he hung his head over the bedside to dispel it.

------------------------------------------------------

__

" Truth sits upon the lips of dying men."

-- Matthew Arnold

------------------------------------------------------

"Wes? What's going on?" Angel demandingly asked his cell phone.

"She's here, but he refuses to drink and as you know it is impossible to simply draw blood from her and use an IV. The blood must be drunken directly from the source. Angel I can't find any way to save him. Spike is  going to die." Wesley informed him.

"Not yet. Not today." Angel said before clicking the off button on his cell.

"What did English say?" Gunn asked eagerly.

"It's not good."

"Damn." Gunn cursed, trying to focus on the road.

He had all this legal information, but couldn't they give him cures to vampire torture death stuff? What kind of upgrade was that?

Meanwhile Angel had been deep in thought also.

__

"He was right. He said I'd made him a monster, that Dru may have been the one to make him, but I was his sire."

"That's what!"

"What?" Gunn asked oblivious to the thoughts Angel had just received.

"I know how to save him." He said bringing out his trusty cell phone again.

He flipped it open and realized that it wasn't so trusty after all.

"No service!" Angel huffed.

"Here, try mine." Gunn offered pulling his phone from his pocket.

"Nothing. How far away are we?"

"At least a half hour." Gunn sighed.

"We'll just have to make it a little faster then." Angel said turning on the nitro of the viper!

"Angel?" What are you doing? Gunn this is L.A., not the most uncrowned city!" Gunn asked very worried.

"We should be able to make it!" Angel replied.

"Yeah, and what if we don't?"

"Then at least we went out in style." Angel smiled like a crazy man.

"I'm gonna die." Gunn gulped.

He'd passed out a few minutes ago from pure exhaustion. They hadn't said much since he'd coughed up a floor full of blood. Mainly she just tried to keep him comfortable. She tried not to think about losing him again. He twitched and moaned in his sleep. His face was flushed and sweat was rolling down his nose. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was a vampire. But it did. Lot's of thing sin the world weren't supposed to happen. But they did.

The door to Wesley's office went flying open.

"Angel?" Wes asked a bit startled.

"I think I found a way to save him. Research the Du Lac ritual that Spike used to restore Dru. The see if it can come from the grandsire instead."

__

How the hell did we wind up like this

Why weren't we able

To see the signs that we missed

And try to turn the tables

Now the story's played out like this

Just like a paperback novel

Let's rewrite an ending that fits

Instead of a Hollywood horror

"There was a slight rap on the door before Angel walked in."

"Buffy? How is he?"

There were no words only understanding as her face melted into pain and silent tears poured from her green orbs. He held her and stroked her hair and prayed with all his being that his plan would work.

"So, Wes, what's the verdict? Can I save him."

"No. Not alone anyway. The ritual calls for strong blood, thus the closet sire is required, but I have a theory as how we can remedy this problem… Buffy."

"What?" Angel was confused.

"Slayer's blood is a known remedy for any vampire's ailment."

"Yeah, so."

"You need to drink a considerable amount of Buffy's blood and then do the ritual while that blood is still in your system."

"This theory, it better work." Angel warned.

"That's the idea." Wes countered.

------------------------------------------------------

__

"Beware that you do not lose the substance

By grasping at the shadow."

-- Aesop

------------------------------------------------------

Her blood was sweet and thick in his mouth. He drank hungrily, draining her in seconds. He had to stop. He could hear her heart slow. He caught her as she fell toward the cold ceramic floor. A nearby gurney was brought to lay her upon and start a blood transfusion.

Angel rushed to get to the church. Spike had already been transported there, and Wesley had been instructed to start the ritual. He had to hurry. Time was flying. Soon it would be too late.

Wesley was waving the censer from side to side preparing for the spell. He hoped this would work. The odds were against them, but he'd never tell Angel that.

Angel arrived just in time to have a knife shoved through his left hand.

' Today was just great!' He thought sarcastically.

He could feel the power of Buffy's blood coursing through his veins, and as the ritual started he felt it leave him and empower Spike.

---------------------------------------------------

__

"She for him had given her all on earth,

And more than all in heaven."

-- George Gordon, Lord Byron

---------------------------------------------------

She hated hospitals, and though she wasn't exactly in one, the infirmary of Wolfram and Hart was close enough. It had the same look and feel of death. Why should being there feel any different from any other day for her? The feeling of death surrounded her always. It hung about her like buzzards over a corpse. She was all about death. It had even once been her gift. Now she wasn't quite sure if she was done giving it or not. Everything she touched withered and died, but she wouldn't, at least it didn't seem so. No matter how many times she longed for her death it always cheated her. There was always something tying her to this realm. This time it was hope. Something she'd never had much of. Hope that the ritual had been successful and that she could go back to the way things were. The way they were supposed to be.

Angel's weak body came dragging into her room and took a seat by her bed. Had it worked? Was Spike okay? Why wasn't Angel saying anything?

__

Nothin's wrong

Just as long as

You know that someday I will

"It wasn't me okay?"

"Huh?" She asked in confusion.

It wasn't him? Wasn't him doing what? He wasn't the right person for the ritual? Spike was dead somewhere? Someone from the special ops. team was carefully sucking him up in a dust buster? She thrust away her worst case scenario and waited for his answer.

"It wasn't me!" Angel inflected the words some more.

"Wasn't me!" She mocked his voice and tried to adopt his broody overhanging brow. "Could you be just a little more vague?"

"You knocked him out and forced him to feed off you, right?" Angel said stretching his eyebrow up.

"Right." Buffy smiled.

Relief washed over her as she realized that Spike was okay.

"Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Angel sat in his exec. chair watching the city.

Spike watched him from the doorway. Yep, he was definatly getting broody with it! Or maybe he'd just been listening to too much of Wesley's music! Of course spending time at Wolfram and Hart he'd met some great bands through Lorne. He was really enjoying the alternative rock movement. He'd taken a fancy to one of the smaller bands called Ghost of the Robot. The lead singer had a good head on his shoulders and had a shocking resemblance to yours truly. No wonder he liked him. Why the hell was he thinking about this now? He was supposed to be talking to Angel! Was it possible for vampires to have A.D.D.?

"What are you doing here Spike?" Angel asked, not looking at him or even turning around.

"Just came to say goodbye. I guess. We haven't really decided were we belong. Maybe we should stay here in L.A., you know, fight the forces of evil an' all. Now that I sucked the Slayer dry." He said the last line in a sing song tone.

"You know being like you. It might not be that bad after all… I still hate you more than anything in my unlife, but…" He came right up behind Angel and whispered into his ear.

"I can recognize my own bite marks, Angelus, and I sure as hell know every mark on the Slayer. Even put a few there myself. Buffy has three marks, The Master, Count Dumbass, and you. Well four now that you've gone and done it again." He pulled back.

"I'm gonna be watchin' you, Peaches. So don't be gettin' any ideas of mackin' on my woman again." He smiled evily.

Angel stood and placed his hands inside his pockets. "Wouldn't dream of it!" He joked.

"That's right! You're too scared! You know I'd kick your ass!" Spike boasted.

__

Someday, somehow

Gonna make it alright, but not right now

I know you're wondering when

(You're the only on who knows that)

Someday, somehow

Gonna make it alright, but not right now

I know you're wondering when

Angel pulled a coin from his pocket and held it up to Spike who took it into close examination. It was a little bigger than a quarter and gold in color.

"This is you!" Spike laughed.

"What? How can you tell? I.. Don't really think it looks very much like me… I mean don't you think the exaggerated it a little?"

"Hmm. Broody, overhanging forehead, vacant expression. Nope it's an exact replica! Great artist! What is this anyway?" Spike said in amusement.

"Lunch token or something. Take it." Angel returned, carefully studying the coin and coming to the conclusion that it looked nothing like him.

"God Angel, you really have gotten cheap! Thanks, but I doubt me and Buffy'll be travelin' down to the cafeteria anytime soon.

"No. I mean we flip it. Call a side." He explained.

"Uh… tails." He decided smiling, and giving double meaning to his choice.

Angel flipped the coin, caught it, and revealed the answer.

"Tails! You win. You and Buffy should go. We don't really need you here. We've got plenty of resources."

"Well. I should probably help her pack then. We'll be here till next year if she doesn't get some help! Girl took everything but the bloody kitchen sink with 'er!" Spike said excitedly exiting Angel's office.

Angel looked down at the coin in his hand. His gold laced face stared back at him.

A few hours more of city gazing and Angel saw his black Viper peel out of the parking garage. A peroxide blond at the wheel grinning widely at something his lover had said.

"Oh, cheer up Angel-cakes. They'll be fine. Bright future ahead of them….. And a record deal if they'd of let me sign them!"

Angel said nothing, but just sat there staring into oblivion.

"You did the right thing. I'm proud of you." Lorne said, patting him on the back.

"Me too." Fred seconded, walking into the office and gave Angel a huge hug.

"Yeah dog, that was tight." Gunn said, trying to resist the urge to hug him and then giving in.

"Well done." Wesley agreed, following the suit of the others and also hugging his boss.

Lorne looked around the room at all the people who loved Angel, himself included, and he knew that they had to do something to be complete.

"Okay, everybody! Group hug!"

---------------------------------------------------

__

"Tis strange -- but true; for truth is

Always strange; stranger than fiction."

-- George Gordon, Lord Byron

__

----------------------------------------------------

****

THE END

__

Author's Note: I'm thinking about doing a sequel. Let me know if you'd like to see one! Or if you have any ideas or opinions about it! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Wouldn't it be great if this was the way Joss thought!!! Stupid Joss! Why did he give us the whole unshippy ending? I miss my Spuffyness!

__


End file.
